


童颜巨X 又名 队长，你好大

by meiem



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiem/pseuds/meiem
Summary: 双向暗恋，然而巴基决定先下手把斯蒂夫搞了←_←





	1. ①

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是坚定的盾冬。  
> 脑洞太多太大，填坑的速度永远赶不上挖坑的速度。  
> 被LOFTER吞了两次，还是上这里来吧。。。用词我明明已经很克制了。

斯蒂夫•罗杰斯有个秘密，那就是他喜欢他的竹马巴基•巴恩斯很久了。  
巴基不仅英俊而且友善，就连他身上花花公子的气质都成了吸引人的魅力。他照顾斯蒂夫，保护斯蒂夫，这样的人，怎么能让斯蒂夫不喜欢？而自己……斯蒂夫自卑的垂下头，为了守护住自己和巴基的友谊，为了不让巴基讨厌自己，为了每天都能见到巴基，他想，他必须要让这种喜欢成为秘密。  
巴基•巴恩斯有个秘密，那就是他喜欢他的竹马斯蒂夫•罗杰斯很久了。  
虽然斯蒂夫个子小小的，还一身病痛，不过这一点都不影响他的散发出的魅力，巴基坚信，他是块未被雕琢的玉石，是埋藏在沙子里的金子。所以他很满足于现在的状态，没有人会来和自己抢斯蒂夫。他想，斯蒂夫最后肯定会是他的。  
直到发生了一件事，让他决定要先下手为强，把斯蒂夫牢牢抓在手心里才行。  
那天，他一如既往的去接斯蒂夫放学。他靠在学校大门对面的墙上，在看到斯蒂夫出来时正准备迎上去，但斯蒂夫似乎没有看见他就被人叫住了。一个女生，比斯蒂夫高一点点，两个人说话时，她用期待的目光看着小个子。巴基眯起了眼睛，想到平时身边的女伴看到斯蒂夫时的样子，心中警铃顿时大响。  
果然不出他所料，斯蒂夫兴高采烈的和对方说着话，末了，两个人还互相交换了小纸条。  
巴基咬着唇看着斯蒂夫和对方道别，在转身时才看到了自己，立刻露出微笑朝自己快步走来，他也笑起来，脑海中的对策已经成型，心中的小人叫嚣着现在就去实施它！那是当然的，巴基•巴恩斯可是行动派。  
他带着斯蒂夫去吃了晚饭，又硬拉着斯蒂夫去了酒吧。他知道斯蒂夫不喜欢来这种地方，可是每次自己要去，他都会跟着。  
斯蒂夫因为过敏，所以几乎不会碰酒精。巴基也不强迫他，坐在吧台前自己一杯接一杯的喝着。斯蒂夫在一边抿着苏打水，觉得今天的巴基有些奇怪，可是为了保护巴基不被周围那圈虎视眈眈盯着他的男人女人们得手，斯蒂夫决定自己一定要坚持到底。  
最后他成功的把喝的快不省人事的巴基拉出了酒吧，连拖带拽的把人弄回了自己的小公寓。  
他喘着气把人扔在床上，“你这样怎么回家？”  
“不回去。”巴基朝他胡乱的摆摆手。  
“叔叔阿姨会担心的。”金发小个子耐心的劝说。  
“他们知道我和你在一起。”巴基说完在床上滚了一圈，把脸埋进了枕头里。  
斯蒂夫宠溺的摇摇头，“我去给你放洗澡水。”  
等他放完水出来，巴基还保持同一个动作的躺在床上。  
斯蒂夫拍拍他的肩膀，没反应。伸手准备把人扶起来，结果反而被巴基带倒在了床上，还压在了身下。巴基环住他，半阖着眼把脸埋进他的颈窝，温热的呼吸喷在他的脖子上。  
斯蒂夫想推开他，可是又舍不得，只能放任他在自己身上东蹭西蹭的，毕竟是自己喜欢的人，和自己这么接近，他渐渐有些心猿意马起来。  
喝醉的人似乎意识到了什么，用手臂撑起自己的上半身，迷蒙的望着身下的金发人儿，斯蒂夫也无辜的望回去，说道：“巴基，你要不要喝点水？”声音比平时都要低哑。  
巴基勾起一边的唇角，“过会再喝。”说完便俯下身，噙住了对方的嘴唇。  
“啪嗒”一声，斯蒂夫大脑里的某根弦断掉了。  
巴基正在吻他！他一定是在做梦！这一定是个梦！  
可是梦里怎么会有这么真实的触感。  
巴基的嘴唇有些干燥可是还是好柔软，他的舌头好灵活，不过嘴巴里的酒气让他很不适应，他忍不住发出呻吟。像是惊醒了巴基一般，朝后退开。其实也没有退开很多啦，就是鼻尖对着鼻尖的距离。  
斯蒂夫快速的呼吸了几下，有些遗憾的看着目光比刚才更加茫然的人，这个人还很不自觉的舔着嫣红的嘴唇，“有女孩来找你。”  
“……你看见了？”斯蒂夫像被抓到做坏事一样的心虚。  
“你们聊的很开心。”巴基看着他的表情不高兴的撅起嘴，继续兴师问罪。  
斯蒂夫看着那两片嘟起来的嘴唇，真希望能再亲亲它们，“还好，因为是一个专业的所以……”  
巴基打断他的解释，控诉道：“你喜欢她。”  
斯蒂夫立马摇头否认，“没有，巴基，没有。”我喜欢的是你啊！可是我不敢告诉你。  
“你骗我。”巴基双膝跪在斯蒂夫腰侧，坐了起来。  
斯蒂夫觉得自己得说清楚，“我怎么会骗你？巴基，我不会骗你的。”喝酒的人真的好难讲道理啊，斯蒂夫在心里默默流泪。  
巴基眨眨眼睛，“你硬了，斯蒂夫。”  
本来还想解释的斯蒂夫猛烈的咳嗽起来，在巴基摸上那个充血的部位后，咳的更加厉害了。  
“巴基，你别——！”斯蒂夫突然叫起来，可是已经来不及了，喝醉的人已经自说自话的解开了他的裤子，笔直的性器弹了出来。  
巴基发愣的看着眼前的家伙，竟然比自己的还要大，真是看不出来啊。  
当事人已经双颊通红，一副要昏倒的样子。  
巴基忽然大叫起来，把他吓了一跳，“她来找你是因为这个？！”  
“什么？！”斯蒂夫快跟不上这个人的思路了，“怎么可能！”  
巴基委屈的垂下眼，“你说过不骗我的。”这么好的size不可能没用过！  
可怜的表情让斯蒂夫心疼不已，“是真的，巴基，这里，那个……碰过这里的只有你。”这个地方除了洗澡，自己都不怎么会碰，这么说出来真的让人不好意思呢。  
“是吗？”斯蒂夫小鸡啄米般地不停点头。  
巴基觉得很开心，自己可是唯一一个呢，所以他决定亲亲这根大家伙，当做奖励。  
斯蒂夫看着巴基把头低下去，就知道事情不对了，可是已经来不及阻止了（或者他隐约也不想阻止）。巴基已经把他的家伙吞进了嘴里，不仅吮吸着头部，还用舌头舔着顶端的小孔。  
斯蒂夫觉得自己全身的感觉都集中到了那里，巴基的嘴里那么热，那个柔软，他的腰不自觉的向上拱起，小腹的肌肉颤抖着。  
在巴基不停的侍弄下，整根茎身都湿漉漉亮晶晶的，而且越来越有分量，巴基一手扶着茎身，一手揉捏着底部的囊袋增加快感。  
斯蒂夫忽然开始挣扎，“巴基，停下——”可是小身板怎么逃得过某人刻意压制。  
“你不喜欢么？”巴基松开巨物抬头问他，嘴角还挂着成丝的粘液。  
斯蒂夫脸颊通红，看了看自己还相当有干劲的家伙，又看了看巴基红肿的嘴唇，实在是没法说不喜欢，“不是……”  
“那是我弄疼你了？”巴基充满歉意的用脸颊轻柔的蹭了蹭手里的肉刃。  
斯蒂夫咽了口口水，“没有……”  
那是怎么了？巴基泛着水光的眼睛疑惑的看着斯蒂夫，弄的斯蒂夫更加不好意思，总不见得说是因为太刺激了，他受不了么？  
巴基却会错了意思，为了证明他的技术一点都不差，巴基舔舐吞吐的更加卖力。一时间房间里只有水声和喘息声。  
巴基最后还义无反顾的给了斯蒂夫一个深喉。整根家伙都进来巴基的嘴里，硕大的头部顶在巴基的喉底。嘴唇裹着根部，鼻尖埋进了耻毛里。  
就是这一下，让斯蒂夫觉得自己浑身的血液都沸腾了起来，身体不受控制的痉挛着，耳旁轰鸣不断，脑内一片空白，眼前似乎闪着无数星星。  
大股的液体从铃口喷了出来，巴基被呛了一下，连忙把肉刃吐了出来，一些浓稠的白液飞溅到他的脸上。巴基用食指揩下脸上的精液，“这么多，你自己平时都不弄么？”  
斯蒂夫轻微的哼了一声算是回答，然后这个小个子终于昏了过去。  
巴基瞪着瘫在床上的人，无奈的叹了口气，“下次你再给我昏过去试试！”  
斯蒂夫醒过来的时候已经是第二天中午了，他坐在床上捂着脸，幸好今天没课。只要一想到昨天晚上的事情，斯蒂夫就觉得自己要烧起来了。  
不知道巴基是什么时候走的。他不仅给斯蒂夫换了睡衣还给他做了早饭，斯蒂夫望着小桌上相当简单的早餐，心里甜滋滋的。  
不过想到巴基的技术是不是找别人练出来的，心里的那点甜立马就变成了酸不溜就的难过。


	2. ②

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基手把手的教导斯蒂夫该怎么做。。。  
> 然而，等到斯蒂夫都学会后，巴基就等着被吃干抹净吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC 警告。

在亲密接触的第一晚后，两人有意无意的有好几天没有见面。  
斯蒂夫是心里泛着莫名的酸，巴基则是罕见的觉得有些尴尬，不知道他的竹马会怎么想他。  
但是小个子真的也几天没来找他后，他便有些按捺不住了。既然他都走出第一步了，这条路怎么也得继续走下去，巴基•巴恩斯不仅是行动派，还是个擅长死缠烂打的行动派。  
当晚，巴基在斯蒂夫的大门前踌躇了一会，才敲了门。  
斯蒂夫开门的同时，惊讶的看着他。  
巴基挑眉，“怎么不欢迎我？”  
斯蒂夫老实的摇摇头，“不是。”完全没意识到自己的眼神早就把自己的雀跃心情给出卖了。  
巴基看着他眼里隐约的期待，忍不住玩笑道：“那是怎么了？你带了女孩回家过夜？”  
斯蒂夫默默扶额，巴基的想法总是这么出乎他的意料，一边转身让巴基进门“检查”，一边道：“只有你以为会有女孩喜欢我。”  
巴基奇怪的望着他的背影，这不是很正常么？因为自己喜欢这个人，便总觉得这世上必定会有和自己一样想法的人，因为这个人日思夜想，患得患失。  
斯蒂夫突然转身，就瞧见巴基直勾勾的看着他，目光里有些他应该明白可是又说不出来的东西，被他这么看着就觉得血气上涌，几乎想要脱口表白了。  
巴基却走过来拍拍他的肩膀，语重心长的说道：“不过为了你的身体着想，还是要定期发泄一下的。”  
旖旎的气氛在小个子的咳嗽声中瞬间就没了。  
斯蒂夫咳得脸更红了，巴基一边替他拍背一边还有心思逗他，“要不要我教你？机会难得哦。”  
斯蒂夫一抹嘴，带着些破罐破摔的意味，“好。”这倒让巴基惊讶了，小心思又开始活络了。  
他好整以暇的坐到床头，指着床位道：“那先把裤子脱了，坐那儿。”  
斯蒂夫脸上的红晕看来是褪不下去了，按照巴基的指示乖乖的做完，裸露的下身在空气里微微泛起寒意。巴基没有继续说下去，只是一直盯着他。  
斯蒂夫只觉得巴基的视线像是有了实体，仿佛那视线正扫过自己下身的每一寸的肌肤，光是被他看着就受不了，在视线和遐想的糅杂下，原本毫无生气的下身竟然就有些抬起了头。  
巴基无声的勾起嘴角凑到斯蒂夫的耳边，道：“用手轻轻的爱抚它。”  
被刻意压低的嗓音在斯蒂夫听来特别的煽情，毫无抗拒的就按照他说的做了。用自己的右手由下到上的轻轻抚摸起来，温热的手掌在茎身上撸动，没多久之前还下垂的性器，就开始胀大，囊袋向上紧缩着。斯蒂夫咬着嘴唇没发出声音。  
巴基在他耳边轻轻的叹息，“光是这样也太单调了，也照顾照顾上面的小孔，你看，它都哭了。”  
斯蒂夫低头看着饱满的龟头，果然铃口已经吐出了透明的液体。他用指腹蹭蹭了顶端，一股强烈的刺激让他忍不住溢出一声呻吟，巴基嗯了一声，“看来你的敏感部位在这里呢。”  
斯蒂夫抬头求助的看向巴基，巴基覆上他的手，带动他动作，“你要多摸摸这里。”在巴基的亲手指导下，斯蒂夫的动作顺畅的很多，甚至立刻领悟了不少技巧。很快，液体流的越来越多，斯蒂夫感觉到在自己的手掌中，茎身越来越硬，青筋在撸动下不断脉动，浑身都无法抑制的发烫起来。  
他半靠在巴基的肩膀上，双唇微张的吐着气。  
在无意识的用指甲剐蹭过龟头时，他背部弓起，小腹颤抖的射了出来。乳白色的体液沾满了两个人的手。  
斯蒂夫大口喘气着，身边的巴基呼吸也有些急促，两人在静谧里等待余韵过去。许久后，巴基才清清喉咙道：“这次没昏过去，咳咳，有进步。”  
斯蒂夫的视线还有些模糊，脑袋还有在犯晕，不过这话听得真切，他想，自己的手怎么可能比得上巴基的嘴呢。如果是巴基的嘴，自己大概无论多少次都是会晕的。  
巴基从床头柜上取来纸巾，把两个人手上身上的液体都擦拭干净，刚刚释放过的分身还没完全软下去，在巴基的轻拭下敏感的抖动着。  
斯蒂夫低着头，脸上烫的可以煮熟一只鸡蛋，于是他也就发现了巴基裤裆里的隆起。再于是他就鬼使神差的摸了上去。  
巴基条件反射的跳了一下，“你干什么！”  
“我……”斯蒂夫结结巴巴了半天，“我也想帮你。”  
巴基难得的“害羞”起来，僵硬的侧过身避开斯蒂夫的手，“不用了，我可以——”话没说完，就被小个子推倒在了床上，挤在了他的双腿中间。所以说，别小看了斯蒂夫的爆发力。  
“都说了不用！”巴基想用脚把斯蒂夫踹开，可是最终还是舍不得，只能敞开腿，由着他解开了自己的皮带，拉下了拉链。  
性器虽然比斯蒂夫的小，可是胜在形状完美，颜色也好看，不像斯蒂夫的那般狰狞。斯蒂夫小心翼翼的捧起茎身，将刚刚巴基教的现学现卖起来，动着动着就想起上次巴基给自己口时的模样，便忍不住凑近顶部舔了一下。巴基大腿内侧的肌肉瞬间就紧绷了。  
如同一种鼓舞斯蒂夫的信号，他张开嘴把龟头含进了嘴里。  
巴基喘息的厉害，斯蒂夫的牙齿蹭到了刚硬起来的分身，实在是非常的刺激，“用嘴唇……把牙齿包住，然后再动。”为了不再让自己吃苦，巴基只能开口指点。  
比起刚才自慰时的拘谨，斯蒂夫此时已经放开了不少，只想着怎么能让巴基快乐。一边回想上次巴基是怎么动嘴，一边自己实践，效果竟然还很惊人。他向上瞥了眼，只见巴基一手握拳抵在自己的嘴边，一手紧抓着身下的床单，这给了斯蒂夫极大的信心。  
他还发现巴基的敏感带在龟头和茎身的连接处，只要一舔那里，巴基就会控制不住的呻吟出声，他第一次发现原来男人的声音也能这么诱人，光是听着巴基的叫喊他就能硬起来。  
斯蒂夫甚至无师自通的用手掌隔着底裤揉捏起巴基的臀瓣，那里的肌肉结实又柔软，弹性十足，让斯蒂夫都舍不得松手了。  
“斯蒂夫，我要……要射了！”在满室的水声和压抑的呼吸声中，巴基紧抓着身下的床单，嘴里发出含糊的尖叫。  
这原本是提醒斯蒂夫，及时把他的东西吐出来，可是斯蒂夫听了却是吞吐的更加卖力，巴基没有余力再说话了，只能抽泣着，腰部紧绷的射了出来，然后像是被瞬间抽光了力气，软倒在床上，腿部的肌肉似乎都在发抖。  
斯蒂夫只觉得一股腥咸粘稠的液体冲进自己的嘴里，他咽了几口才全部吞完。他缓缓的把手中垂软下去的性器清理干净，才抬头看向巴基。  
巴基阖着眼睛，面色红润，表情放松。斯蒂夫只觉得此时的他比任何时候都要完美，美好的让人根本无法移开视线。他呆呆的看了会，才爬到巴基的上方，用手摸了摸他的额头，“你还好么？”  
巴基因为这句话而张开了眼睛，眼角微红泛着水光，“你，怎么都咽下去了啊？”  
斯蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，顺便把嘴角还沾着的可疑白色液体舔掉了，“不难吃。”就是回味好像有点苦。  
巴基只能瞪大眼睛看着他，一时间无言以对。  
最后，他骂了句笨蛋，便揽住斯蒂夫的后颈，将他拉到自己的唇边，轻柔的用嘴唇蹭着他红肿的唇瓣。  
斯蒂夫情不自禁地加深了这个吻，唇舌的不断交缠，让原本嘴里的苦味都变得甜蜜不已。


	3. ③

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯蒂夫决定要做巴基的男盆友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC警告

在外人眼中，斯蒂夫•罗杰斯和巴基•巴恩斯两个有着天南地北差距的人，怎么看都是不可能会互生情愫的。  
然而斯蒂夫表面上一副唯唯诺诺的自卑模样儿，骨子里却是不服输的坚韧不拔。巴基看起来是个典型的风流倜傥的纨绔子弟，内心却是体贴细腻。  
所以事实上，两个人从里到外都是极其互补和般配的。加上日久相处，不爱上对方都难。

斯蒂夫一直都认为，性这档事是很羞耻和不堪的，可是自从和巴基一回生两回熟之后，他才意识到，原来和喜欢的人一起，这也会变得美好和让人惬意。  
如同被放闸的洪水，斯蒂夫对巴基的渴求和占有欲也与日俱增，除了上课之外，几乎时时刻刻都想和他黏在一起。不仅是因为他心里的爱慕，也是因为生怕巴基真的有其他人，其他比他更好的人，他想象过，如果有一天巴基不再朝他笑，不再触摸他，甚至不再见他时，他会怎么样。那让他胸口发紧发疼，像是哮喘发作一样。  
“你没事吧？”巴基摸摸斯蒂夫的头，反跨坐在他面前的椅子上，从刚才开始斯蒂夫就抱着速写本发呆，让巴基以为他又哪里不舒服了。  
巴基把手搁在椅背上，下巴靠着手臂，满脸认真的等着他回答。虽然像巴基这般的成年男子早该和可爱绝缘了，可是斯蒂夫就是觉得他现在的表情既单纯又可爱，“我，我不想画了。”  
巴基了然的点点头，他也真是不明白，整天对着速写本闷在家里有什么好的，于是便跃跃欲试的提议道：“我们去哪里逛逛吧。”说罢就站起来，却被斯蒂夫拉住了手，“我，我们去床上躺一会吧。”  
巴基佯怒道：“亏我还以为你不舒服，结果你都在想些什么！”虽然说是这么说，结果还是抵不过斯蒂夫可怜兮兮的眼神，两个人相拥着躺倒在了床上。  
巴基拨开他额前散着的刘海，“你现在这样，我都怕你身体会吃不消。”  
斯蒂夫咳了一下，“其实我觉得你说的挺有道理，我最近都没生病了。”  
巴基翻了个白眼，“我说的是定期，不是你这样随时随地，说要就要。”  
斯蒂夫想，这说起来简单，可是面对自己喜欢的人，谁能忍得住？比如现在这种时候，和喜欢的人一起躺在床上，正聊着关于那啥的话题，简直就是完美的时机啊，不做些什么就是对不起自己，于是斯蒂夫的小身板开始蠢蠢欲动了。  
两人贴的很近，稍微的变化立刻就能发现，巴基警惕的移开了些，“你又想干嘛？”  
“你上次说的那种，我想试试。”斯蒂夫脸不红心不跳面不改色的说道。  
巴基真是觉得把自己给绕进去了，本来两个人给对方摸完就完事了，结果自己一时多嘴说，两根东西两个人一起摸会更舒服，结果小个子就一直惦记着，今天不把债讨回来是不会放他出门了。  
巴基捂着嘴，只有微弱的呻吟从指缝里透出来。  
有一次他们两个互相摸的忘乎所以，结果被隔壁敲了墙，那时候巴基简直羞愧的想找块豆腐撞死。  
斯蒂夫用手肘撑着巴基的耳边，好让自己能够亲吻他的手背，一手和巴基的手一起撸动着两个人炙热的柱体。其实他多想能听到巴基甜美的声音，那总能让他更加热血沸腾。  
两个人的衣衫皆是半敞着，裸露的身体上都点缀着几处玫红色的痕迹。温度仿佛都集中到了腹部，和平时不同的触感让那里敏感的像是有一团火在烧着，想要对方给自己的更多，也想给对方更多。两个人不自觉的挺动着腰部，带动茎身互相贴紧摩擦，交握的双手不断律动揉捏和轻压，性器在爱抚之下越来越湿滑，又涨大了一圈。龟头涨成了深红色，有时蹭到对方的腹部上，引来一串紊乱的闷哼。  
斯蒂夫忍不住的拉下巴基的手，吻上了肖想已久的唇，舌头争先恐后的在彼此的口腔里攻城略池，又用牙齿轻轻研磨着对方的下嘴唇，顾不及的津液从嘴角流下来，淫靡中带着爱意。从上到下的亲密接触让两个人都更加有兴致。折腾了半宿，握在两人手中的分身才青筋跳动的抽搐起来。两个人的眼前先后闪过白光，快感直冲头顶。  
斯蒂夫呼着气，躺在巴基的身上，啄吻着近在咫尺的脖颈。巴基虚抱着他，胸口绵长的起伏着。两人在性事上的契合度超乎他们的想象，几次磨合下来，不仅高潮汹涌，连余韵都能持续很久。巴基最近经常会想，如果他们真的做到最后一步会怎么样？  
“巴基，”斯蒂夫突然撑起上半身看着他，打断了他的臆想，“你能不能，能不能别再找别人练习了？”他憋了许久总算把这块心病给说出来了，自己都差点被自己急死。  
巴基愣了几秒钟，在心里直骂他是个笨蛋，自己怎么就会喜欢上一个这么迟钝的笨蛋呢？他们两个人都这样那样了，他竟然还以为自己在外面有别人！！！  
巴基推开他坐起来，既委屈又生气的一撇嘴道：“我只和我的男朋友练习呢。”  
斯蒂夫被推到一边，惊呆了，半晌才记得开口问道：“你有男朋友？”他几乎天天都和巴基在一起他都不知道巴基有男盆友，这突如其来的消息简直要让他中风了，几乎是用质问的口气道：“你男朋友是谁！”  
巴基翻翻眼睛，“目前来说它的名字叫做黄瓜，更确切的说是削掉皮的黄瓜。”末了甩了个“看你怎么办”的眼神给斯蒂夫。  
看着眼前一本正经胡说八道的人，原本都已经准备好长篇大论的斯蒂夫很是无力。千言万语只能化作一句，“那，你能不能甩了黄瓜先生，让我做你男朋友好不好？”  
巴基反问：“凭什么啊？”  
“我喜欢你，巴基，”斯蒂夫执起他的手，眼神真挚的看着他，“我喜欢你很久了。”轻轻在手背上烙下一吻，巴基只觉得那里正隐隐发烫，“所以能不能让我做你的男朋友？”  
巴基凝视着斯蒂夫那双深如潭水的蓝眼睛，喉咙发涩，只觉得自己这么长久的等待和撩拨终于有了结果，一时间情难自禁的有些哽咽，他慌张的垂下头，掩饰自己的失态。  
斯蒂夫也不说话的等着，只是又捏着他的手亲了亲。  
许久后，整理完自己情绪的巴基才抬起头给了他一个笑容，“好啊，不过如果考验不合格我是要退货的。”开玩笑，鬼才舍得退货呢！  
斯蒂夫如释重负的笑了，伸手抱住他，把脸埋进巴基的颈窝，这个人，终于真正的属于他了。


	4. ④

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了安慰没参上军的斯蒂夫，巴基给他准备了个惊喜。  
> 两人的第一次，痛并快乐着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC警告、文风好像和之前不太一样惹【跪

巴基不知道自家新鲜出炉的恋人怎么会突然冒出要去参军的念头，可仔细想想又不觉得奇怪，毕竟他的双亲都是为国捐躯的，现在又正是战乱的年代。  
可是他真的不忍心告诉斯蒂夫，就他那小身板，肯定也没部队会收，当然更多的是舍不得。不过，恋人心意已决，他也没办法说服他改变主意，那还能怎么办呢？跟着一起去呗！  
和斯蒂夫家里的情况不同，巴基的双亲都还在，而且用现在的话来说，他就是个富二代。他回去把他想参军的意思和爹妈一说，他爹立马同意了，因为，他爹希望他抱的孙子不仅能是富三代还能是个官二代。  
妹妹瑞贝卡看着她爹一脸算计的表情，同情的拍了拍他哥的肩膀，巴基翻了个白眼，世上只有妈妈好，只有妈妈在旁边说你这个五体不勤四谷不分只知道吃喝玩乐的家伙，去当兵能活着回来？？？  
巴基乐滋滋的说，斯蒂夫也准备体检去呢。  
他妈哦了一声，立马收起了眼泪和小手帕，然后说，你多跟着人家好好学学！  
妈妈的眼泪啊，鳄鱼的眼泪。  
不管过程多么曲折，两个人总算是把体检的事儿给定下来了。  
然而，这世上的幺蛾子就是这么多。  
斯蒂夫再次被军队拒之门外的时候，巴基的部队和出发时间都已经确定好了。  
看着身穿军装的巴基，斯蒂夫心里既难过又激动，嘴角刚刚被揍出来的伤似乎都不那么疼了。巴基朝他笑了笑，说：“喜欢么？”  
斯蒂夫点点头，伸手摸了摸他的肩章，又把他故意凹造型戴歪的帽子给矫正了，看着对方不满的微微撅起嘴，斯蒂夫那一丝阴郁的情绪终于散了。巴基去的是他父亲生前的部队，这样也好，说不定爸妈会在天堂庇佑他的恋人。  
巴基揽住斯蒂夫的肩膀，趁着没人注意在他耳廓上舔了一口，看到对方逐渐发红的耳垂，巴基勾勾嘴角，说：“走，我带你去个地方。”  
世博园区热闹无比，人山人海，霓虹灯可以亮瞎不少狗眼。斯蒂夫皱眉看着远处朝他们挥手的两个姑娘，巴基知道他不高兴两人世界变成四个人的，食指在他的掌心摩挲了几下，然后被捉在斯蒂夫的手里，“抱歉，之前嘴快答应带她们来玩。”巴基悄悄道歉道。  
本来还觉得自己太小气的斯蒂夫•豆芽•罗杰斯，在发现俩妹子都悄咪咪的在撩•他男人•汉时，不满就达到了顶点，趁巴基一个不注意就偷偷跑了。  
对着只能看到自己头皮的影像感怀春秋，如果自己又高又壮，就没人敢在自己面前抢他男人了啊！这么绝对不能忍啊！不能和男朋友一起去参军好忧桑，怎么破，在线等！  
然而，世界虽然飞出了许多幺蛾子，但也给出了不少奇妙物语。  
他一脸隐忍又悲伤的表情被暗搓搓的有心人解读成想报效祖国又郁不得志也不是不可能的嘛。  
巴基来找他的时候，斯蒂夫的思维的确是跳回了无法参军的遗憾上，巴基抱抱他，让他早点回家休息，其实心里已经琢磨着怎么给他的小豆芽一个surprise，毕竟这是他在这里的最后一晚，什么时候回来能不能回来还是未知数。  
于是巴基送完姑娘就去了斯蒂夫的公寓。  
然而斯蒂夫竟然还没回家。不过这不能影响巴基，他熟门熟路的开了门，换了衣服，一直等到半夜。  
斯蒂夫一进门就看到巴基穿着白浴衣，不太高兴的靠在墙边，松垮的领子里露出蜜糖般的肌肤，衣摆下面是两截细长的脚踝，斯蒂夫看的眼睛都直了，喉结不断滑动着。  
巴基眯着眼睛，语气不善的问道：“你去哪儿了？”  
斯蒂夫脱了外套，“就是，就是随便逛逛。”突然冒出来的心虚感让斯蒂夫觉得自己像是个晚归做错事的丈夫，正面对着苦等他回家的妻子。  
巴基哼了一声，朝他勾勾食指，斯蒂夫就如同被蛊惑般走过去，边走还结结巴巴的问：“你，你怎么不回家？”  
巴基嫌他话多，直接拽着领带就吻了下去，吻完还在他嘴唇上蹭了蹭又舔了口，“明天早上再回去准备。去床上躺好等我。”他推着斯蒂夫坐在床上，自己转身进了浴室。  
斯蒂夫觉得口干舌燥，不停的吞咽着唾液，因为刚刚那个吻，他已经起了反应，他隐约觉得巴基想要做什么，可是又觉得不可能。毕竟他明天一早就要出发，不该拿自己的身体开玩笑的。  
巴基出来时，浴衣比之前更加松散，脸上带着薄薄的红晕，眼睛也是水润润的。斯蒂夫只觉得他喜欢的人怎么能这么好看。  
他不开心的看着没有按他指示躺好的人，只是一个皱眉，就让斯蒂夫觉得自己真是不可原谅，连忙手脚并用的在床上躺好，抿着嘴回望过去，结结巴巴说道：“你，你都洗好澡了，还是早点睡吧？”  
巴基哼笑起来，那有些漫不经心的笑容勾得斯蒂夫心痒痒的。趁着对方没回过神的时候，解开了对方的裤子，小个子试图阻止他，当然并没有什么卵用。  
斯蒂夫十指紧抓着床单，胸口急促的起伏着，“巴基，不行……你明天要走了……啊——”巴基吐出被自己轻咬了一口的物什，用手指弹了弹已经茁壮成长起来的大家伙，歪过头无辜的问道：“可是你这里不是这么说的呢。”  
斯蒂夫尴尬着脸无言以对。  
大鸡鸡：怪我咯？  
巴基跨坐到斯蒂夫的腰腹上，不知道是因为柱体被压在褐发青年的臀下还是因为他的重量，斯蒂夫闷哼了下。巴基脱掉了浴衣甩到一边，“抱歉，我大概太重了，可是只有这个姿势你会比较省力。”  
明明不是第一次看到巴基赤裸的身体，可是斯蒂夫依然无法移开视线，他的目光从圆润的肩头，滑到点缀着红樱的胸膛，又一路来到对方不太明显的腹肌上和紧窄的腰线，然后蔓延到深色的毛发里。  
巴基摸上他囊袋的手打断了他视线，那只罪恶的手正引导着他的勃发蹭向那隐秘的缝隙。巴基前后扭动着腰腹，那厚沉的脉动仿佛熨烫到他的皮肤，他的脸上逐渐露出了痴迷的神色。  
斯蒂夫虽然已经红了眼睛，可是还在做最后挣扎，他猛得捏上了巴基的臀肉想让他停下来，然后意识到自己摸到了哪里，既想放开又觉得这里浑圆弹性十足的肌肉手感实在是太好了。嗯，是肉肉黏住了他的手，真的不是他不想松手。  
巴基凑到斯蒂夫的嘴唇上，轻轻碰了碰对方的唇瓣，含糊的道：“我要送你一件礼物……”  
斯蒂夫喘息的叫出对方的名字，“巴基……”微微蠕动的穴口似乎正在吮吸阴茎的顶端。巴基调整好角度，深吸了一口气，向后坐下。因为重力整根性器几乎一刺到底，他控制不住的叫出声，向后仰去。  
巴基很痛，因为身体内部被突然的侵入。斯蒂夫也很痛，因为被又热又湿的甬道挤压着。没办法，两个只靠自摸互摸过了这么多年的老处男，第一次骑乘怎么可能会舒服？不过还好，巴基做的扩张工作还算到位，穴口穴道都没有撕裂。不然一下吞进这么个大肉棒，几天下不了床都是正常的。  
痛意让巴基满头冷汗，稍微好点他便把手撑在斯蒂夫的耳边，一边开始缓缓的上下耸动，一边说道：“斯蒂夫，你的好大——”斯蒂夫觉得自己快要炸了，柔嫩的甬道依然缠绵的吸着他，但是因为巴基的动作，痛感化作了无尽的快意，“对不起，我，我……”噫，第一次完整的做爱做的事，他不知道该说些什么。  
巴基缱绻的唤了声傻瓜，加快了速度。然而，不管是速度还是热度都不是他能承受得起的，或者说不是他能长时间承受的，他满脸通红，“巴基，巴基，我受不了了……！”  
巴基半阖着眼睛，眼角飞上了一抹红，眉头紧皱，听了斯蒂夫的话依然没有停下来，他半呻吟半嘶喊的说道：“如果你敢晕过去，我以后就再也不见你了。”  
斯蒂夫不敢再吭声了，两人在上上下下里似乎摸索到了节奏，偶尔，巴基向下坐的时候，斯蒂夫会向上顶。  
蜷曲着的修长双腿，不断的用力，肌肉线条优美又富有张力，体内的肉刃不知蹭到了哪里，快感加成般的涌向巴基的四肢百骸，浑身都在发软，皮肤上滚落的汗珠似乎都是漂亮的粉红色。只余下被肉壁包裹住的东西还万般坚挺，体内被撑满的充实感异常的清晰，可是甬道的媚肉第一次尝鲜依旧不知足的绞紧着入侵者。  
他伏在斯蒂夫的身上，小个子似乎已经有些意识不清了，只靠着最后的毅力支撑着。“斯蒂夫，”巴基的声音甜腻的犹如糖丝，“你摸摸我，摸摸我好不好？”  
在诱人的声音蛊惑下，斯蒂夫迟钝了一会才将手握住了在自己小腹上的半勃，顺从本能慢慢的套弄揉搓。巴基的动作渐渐激烈起来，内壁不停地收缩，几至痉挛。他猛得拱起背，射在了斯蒂夫的手里。  
斯蒂夫觉得自己快到天堂了，巴基射出来的同时，甬道内骤然的紧致到极点，就连裹着根部的穴口肌肉都箍的用力，让他又疼又爽，然后突然的放松开来，一点点温暖的液体泄在他的龟头上，整根柱体就像是被泡在满是热水，大小正好的袋子里，舒服的不得了。  
巴基像被抽了骨头一样的躺在他身上，在他脖子上舔来舔去，让斯蒂夫有点发痒，“你还没好么？我已经没力气了。”埋怨的调调让斯蒂夫下腹又是一紧。一边模糊的觉得巴基身体真舒服，好想永远在里面，一边又觉得自己太不厚道了，明明之前还想拒绝的。  
他努力张大眼睛，伸手搂住了巴基，下身动了几下，卵袋不断上缩，直到怀中的褐发青年哆嗦着发出一声绵长的鼻音。释放后的两人都懒得动，汗湿黏腻的肉体毫无顾忌的抱在一起，斯蒂夫射过的性器分量依然十足，堪堪堵住了小穴。  
也不知过了多久，斯蒂夫闭着眼睛轻轻说道：“巴基……我没晕过去。”巴基笑的眉眼弯弯，亲亲他的嘴角，“你可真棒。”小个子也笑了，巴基把自己当做礼物送给他了呢，真好。再没有心理负担的人，歪过头就睡着了。  
直到天际发白时，巴基才爬起来进了浴室。  
等他出来时，一身军装，容姿焕发，又成了可以迷倒不少姑娘的纨绔小伙，不仔细看根本发现不了他走路时双腿的动作有点奇怪。他走到床边，将一直随身携戴的手表放在柜上，又蹲下身理了理斯蒂夫睡的凌乱的金发，“别忘了我，小个子。”他喃喃细语低低哀诉，在对方光洁的额上留下了最后一个吻。  
斯蒂夫从梦里惊醒过来，外面已经大亮，早就错过了部队出发的时间了。“为什么不叫醒我？”他坐在床上捂住自己的脸，眼角扫过了床头柜上那块高级手表。  
斯蒂夫愣了一下，随即把它抓进手里。爱抚着表盘，如同爱抚着自己的爱人。等我，他在心里默默地发誓。


	5. ⑤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美队第一部剧情线

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 战争是我按照时间线写的，不能当真。  
> ooc继续。

巴基不在的第一周，斯蒂夫想他。  
巴基不在的第一个月，斯蒂夫继续想他。  
巴基不在的第一年，斯蒂夫还是想他。

为了分散自己的注意力，他更加执着于参加体检。然后他就不可思议的遇见了属于他的奇遇。  
他不敢置信的看着体检表上的A，连眼睛都不敢眨，唉，真怕眨一下这个大写的a就长翅膀飞走了。  
他跟着亚伯拉罕博士进了训练营，他见到了佩姬·卡特——一位彪悍又美丽的女士，把比她壮实几倍的士兵揍倒在地。他跟着那些士兵一起操练，就算他们给自己下绊子他都没有放弃半点，他知道只有这样他才能离自己的梦想近一点，更是离巴基近一点。  
每晚，当他精疲力尽的躺在小床上，他或是摩挲或是亲吻那块手表，轻声诉说着每天的经历，把它当做巴基的化身。有一次他把它压在脸下睡着了，手表的印记跟了他整整一天。  
实验的前一个晚上，他的额头抵着手表，向巴基抱怨博士的不厚道，带了酒来却不让他喝，完全忘了自己其实酒精过敏。  
斯蒂夫穿着军装和佩姬·卡特坐在车里。斯蒂夫有些紧张，从出发就把手表捏在手心里，似乎这样他就能拥有勇气。  
卡特坐在他的身边，散发着馥郁宜人的香气，她说，“经常看见你拿着这块手表。”  
斯蒂夫低头看着手表，用拇指慢慢的抚摸着，“我爱人留给我的。”语气里充满了眷恋。  
卡特有些惊讶于他有爱人，不过马上惊讶就变成了佩服，她相当佩服这个爱人毒辣的好眼光，“你的爱人……还好么？”  
斯蒂夫沉默了一会，巴基当然很好！他坚信巴基一定好好的活着，尽管战争带来的从来都是绝望。  
“我相信我们很快就能见面了。”斯蒂夫对此深信不疑。  
之后随意的谈话，让斯蒂夫想起之前，在他那间小公寓里，他和巴基相拥着练习跳舞。  
因为没人愿意跳女步，伴随着滴答的雨声，那场练习最后以他们比赛谁踩对方的脚次数更多，以及被彼此绊倒，跌坐在地上而告终。  
斯蒂夫沉浸在回忆里，嘴角勾起一个自己都没注意的笑容，更加没有发现卡特正注视着微笑的自己。  
实验很成功，当他走出来时，所有人都用热切的目光看着他。斯蒂夫的信心满满却被博士的死亡无情的打破了。  
最终，他没有如愿的奔赴前线，反而成了一个穿着紧身衣的舞台剧演员。当他以为他离巴基和他的抱负越来越近时，却反而更加的遥远了。  
不过有时候，命运就喜欢让人绕一大圈，再把他们送回原点。

刚抵达的英格兰的巴基，并没有遭遇到不可逆转的战势，虽然英格兰开始将其军队部署到欧洲大陆，但却始终没有和德军发生军事冲突，作为美国支援英军的部队，整个步兵团的气氛还算平静。  
巴基英俊，爱笑，对每个人都很友好，更别说他显露出的射击天赋，他是个受下属爱戴的中士。  
而当英军对德军的大规模入侵开始抵抗时，德军突破了那道他们曾经以为坚不可催的马奇诺防线。  
真正的战争，才刚刚开始打响。  
敦刻尔克大撤退为盟军保留了有生力量，但是当看到那一张张沧桑的脸，毫无生气的眼睛，惨不忍睹的伤口和疤痕，巴基只能握住胸前的银牌，在心里轻唤那个名。  
斯蒂夫…  
没多久，纳粹对法国发动总攻，意大利也向英法宣战。在英国驻守的部队开始整合，一部分士兵被派去了法国，除了送命外，很快就带回了法国沦陷，宣布投降的消息。  
40年7月，纳粹发动的不列颠战役在英国本土及英吉利海峡上空全面爆发。巴基在城市中开展着战斗，躲避着空隙。  
在此期间，巴基听说了海德拉，这条纳粹眷养的九头蛇仿佛它的名字般斩除不尽，也见识到了那些令人望而怯步的装甲车和武器。  
但是，军人的职责就是即使知道会送命，也要毫无畏惧的冲过去。  
41年，日本偷袭珍珠港，美国全面向日本宣战，这让难得有机会喘口气的巴基又开始担心，那身处美国的爱人的安危  
他也许已经找了份工作，每天关注着战况，等着自己回去。  
在欧洲已经不能满足纳粹盟军的胃口了，德意志的魔爪开始伸向了非洲。  
107步兵团奉命前往北非，非洲的气候，环境一时间很难适应，酷热，瘟病，成了比战争更可怕的杀手。  
巴基伏在战壕里，一滴汗水顺着他的鼻尖掉落在尘土中，潮湿的痕迹很快就蒸发不见了。  
到处的隆隆炮火，麻痹了他的神经，粉碎他的感知，他只知道，射击，匍匐，前进。  
这场激烈而漫长的战役，盟军用惨痛的代价换来了胜利，当德意法西斯军对被迫退到突尼斯边境后，立刻又展开了第二波进攻。  
意大利在非洲吃的亏，导致整个意大利军队受滞，所以，盟军当然不会放过这个难得的机会，在突尼斯经过简单的休整，巴基便跟着部队向意大利挺进。  
盟军的飞机粉碎了纳粹的装甲师，意军几乎未加抵抗就立刻撤退，海岸防线也很快被摧毁。陆军部队进入了墨西拿，占领了西西里岛。  
步兵团一路北上，在bolzano遭遇了海德拉部队的阻击。海德拉的军人身披黑色的盔甲，头部戴着防风镜，手持的重型机枪，杀伤力极强。  
双方战势堪称惨烈，107部队两百多名迎战士兵不是被杀就是被俘。  
巴基在干掉一个盔甲士兵后，失手被抓获，和其他战俘一起被扭送到了海德拉的某个基地——一个工厂。  
俘虏都被扔进一个个隔开的笼子里，空间狭小，铁栏矗立。巴基全身疼痛的像是要散架了，但是黑铁皮们显然不打算给他们喘气的机会。  
他被拖着手臂带进了一间房间。  
房间很暗，有两个带着口罩，穿着大卦的人正在忙活。一旁有个手术台，一台类似激光枪一样的东西竖在一边，里面还有一个房间，有张桌子，墙上贴了张地图。  
头昏眼花让巴基没精力去看清地图上画了什么，很快他就被绑在了手术台上。  
一个白大褂举着针管走到他旁边，巴基手臂上一麻，一股冰冷顺着血液游走他的全身，接而席卷了他的大脑。  
巴基咬着嘴唇咽下一声呻吟，一种奇特而模糊的睡意笼罩了他，让他想就此闭上眼睛不再睁开。  
糟糕了他觉得他大概要死在这里了。

斯蒂夫不能相信巴基死了。  
那张薄薄的讣告根本无法让他接受爱人的死讯。不论之前的演出有多艰难，他都坚持了下来，那是因为他知道巴基在等着他。可是现在，当这条纽带或者说束缚忽然的断开，让斯蒂夫心中的金色野兽发出了咆哮。  
他一个人救了所有的俘虏，然而铁笼里没有巴基。昏暗的走廊像是没有尽头，斯蒂夫是真的怕了，他一边深呼吸一边告诉自己，巴基还活着，有不得不想着最差的结果。所以当看到被绑在手术台上，却安然无恙的巴基时，斯蒂夫才算真正的松了一口气。  
巴基迷迷糊糊的摇着头哼着歌，完全没意识到外面已经打的热火朝天。直到斯蒂夫解开了绳索，他才茫然的望向小心翼翼的把他扶起来的金发大个子。  
比他还高了半个头呢，胸肌好发达呢，长得也不错呢。  
“巴基你还好么？”斯蒂夫打量着三年没见的爱人，他的外表并没有太大变化，不修边幅反而成了魅力所在。斯蒂夫胸腔里柔软的一塌糊涂，只想把人好好抱在怀里揉搓一顿。而巴基依然不在状态的趴在对方怀抱里，反射弧了好久才意识到，不对啊，这个人是谁啊，怎么知道他叫巴基，明明不认识可是感觉很熟，这是肿么回事呢？  
巴基抬起头，像只小动物一样警惕的看着眼前的人，让斯蒂夫心里痒痒的，怎么办？好想吻他，可是场合不对，到底吻不吻？在线等，有点急！  
斯蒂夫凑过去，巴基把头一偏。斯蒂夫也不在意，顺势用鼻尖在他的脸上蹭蹭，不顾细小的胡渣扎的皮肤发疼。  
宠溺的小动作让巴基清醒过来，不确定的叫了一声，“斯蒂夫？”  
“是我。”斯蒂夫揉揉他的脑袋，又在他脸上蹭了几下，委屈的说道：“我以为你死了。”  
巴基觉得自己更委屈啊，明明已经过了青春期的男盆友突然变得比自己高壮一定是他睁开眼睛的方式不对！“我以为你更小。”斯蒂夫笑了。  
如同所有雄性般，要在伴侣面前展现自己最好的一面，斯蒂夫·罗杰斯带着巴基在基地里穿行，在红骷髅面前都毫无畏惧。  
爆炸之时，他把巴基护在怀里，想着终于轮到他来保护和照顾巴基了。  
巴基从耳鸣里回过神，就看到斯蒂夫用明亮而炙热的蓝眼睛看着他，突然有点心虚。咳咳，谁让他变得这么大只，认不出来也不能怪他啊是不是？这么想了一会，他伸手扣住了斯蒂夫的后脑，抬头叼住了对方的嘴唇。  
斯蒂夫立刻拥紧他，舌尖相触，勾缠摩抵。此刻，所有的一切都被他们抛在了脑后，只有这个人又回到我身边的感慨和啧啧的水声。  
噫，在充斥着硝烟的废墟里法式热吻什么的真是贼刺激呢！


	6. ⑥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伪车震？？？

斯蒂夫整理着战利品，时不时抬眼看向正在清点人数的巴基。他一身装备都破破烂烂的，脸上也脏兮兮的却依然很精神。巴基和几个士兵在聊天，不知道他说了什么，几个人都笑了起来，其中一个献宝一样给了他一支烟。他熟练的点燃咬在唇间，然后深深的吐出一股白雾。  
斯蒂夫开小差的想，巴基总有他特有的感染力。  
巴基突然瞥了他一眼，眼角微微挑起，似是无意般。斯蒂夫的手抖了一下，嗯，不仅有感染力，还很有吸引力。  
因为来时做的是飞机，在一辆装甲车里发现遗留的地图后，斯蒂夫便蹲在里面查看起了回营地的路线。门哗啦一声被打开，巴基跨进车厢内还不忘关紧车门。  
“出了什么事？”斯蒂夫发现巴基面色不虞，关心的问道。巴基朝他笑笑，慢慢走过去，“没什么，只是发现…”他的手抚上斯蒂夫结实的大腿，“斯蒂夫·罗杰斯，你胆子可真够大的啊。”带茧的手一把掐住了大腿内侧的嫩肉。  
那里的肉既是隔着裤子都很敏感，斯蒂夫堪堪把喊叫卡在喉咙里，颤抖着声线，“巴基，到底怎么了？”  
巴基翘着一边的嘴角，一边用力，“你竟然去做实验？你怎么能去做实验？”以前他没关心过这些，刚刚在人群里溜达了一圈才知道美国队长到底是怎么回事。他瞬间就出离愤怒了。  
“巴基，轻点！别拧了，真的不能再拧了！”斯蒂夫求饶道，因为再拧他要硬了。  
巴基看了眼有些隆起来的裤裆，果断的松了手，以对方现在的体型，硬了吃亏的只能是自己。巴基想想就泪流满面，嘤嘤嘤，还他可爱的小豆芽！  
这让他更加想要兴师问罪。深呼吸了一下，他收敛起表情，“你有没有想过万一实验失败了你会怎么样？我又会怎么样？”巴基苦笑起来，“我甚至连你最后一面都见不到。”说完，他用双手揉了揉脸，背过身去。  
巴基微红的眼眶让斯蒂夫心痛不已。在被任人宰割的情况下，巴基都能保持乐观，现在却为他红了眼睛，斯蒂夫从背后牢牢抱住黑发的青年，在他耳边说着对不起。  
没错，不管是实验之初还是进行时，他都没考虑过这些。他靠着自己的信念和毅力以及博士给他的信心一步步走来，完全没有想过什么是失败。现在被巴基提及，他才意识到自己其实并非无所畏惧。  
在他的安抚下，怀里的人终于不再僵硬着身子，扭着头说：“那你得答应我，以后要把自己放在第一位。”  
斯蒂夫讪然，“这个好像做不到。”  
巴基瞪他。  
斯蒂夫摸摸他的头，“至少你就在我前面。”  
面对情话技满点的人，巴基还能说什么呢？  
随后，斯蒂夫抱着巴基跨坐在他身上，开始叙述这几年里发生的事情。  
“他们那么欺负你，你有没有欺负回去？”  
……  
“你每天都对着手表说话，他们还觉得你能行？”  
……  
“实验的时候是不是很痛？”  
……  
“博士离开的时候你一定很难过。”  
……  
巴基的每个问题，他都认真的回答。等到说完两个人都沉默了一会。  
巴基松开环着斯蒂夫脖子的手，拿拳头抵在唇边清清喉咙，“我觉得我应该告诉你，咳咳，”脸上有些发红，他看了眼斯蒂夫，眼神就开始四处飘忽，“我爱的是名叫斯蒂夫·罗杰斯的灵魂。不管他是矮还是高，是虚弱还是强壮，是布鲁克林的小个子还是穿着紧身衣的大英雄，我都执着的爱着这个灵魂。”说到最后，他骄傲的挺起小胸脯，道：“这个会发光的灵魂可是我先发现的。”  
斯蒂夫感动的一塌糊涂，眼泪汪汪的紧紧抱着巴基不放手。  
麻的，现在该说情话的时候你咋不说惹？  
巴基推开在他衣服上蹭眼泪鼻涕的人，“不过如果你变成那种鬼样子，我大概就不爱你了。”巴基想起红骷髅的脸，不由自主的抖了一下。  
斯蒂夫拉着他的手放到自己的下颌上，“我没有变成那样，你摸摸看。”巴基捧住他的脸，用指腹揉按那里柔软的皮肤，按过一遍后，又凑过去伸出了舌头。  
斯蒂夫的身体紧绷着。  
舌苔略有粗糙的触感缓缓的滑出湿润的感觉，先是左边再是右边。最后舌尖扫过耸动的喉结，用让人着急的速度慢慢向上，舔过下巴，在下唇上停下来。两人视线交汇，车厢内的温度顿时升高。  
四片唇不重不轻的吮吻在一起，斯蒂夫托着巴基的后颈，把人压在地上，因为撩拨两人都已经情动。斯蒂夫的双手已经从巴基的衣摆下面伸了进去，相隔多年才碰到的腰间肌肤让他喟叹，他脱下了巴基军绿色的上衣，开始解他的皮带，“那天你就这么走了。”  
巴基配合着他的动作，“看你太累了，舍不得叫醒你。”  
斯蒂夫用闷闷的声音答道：“现在不会了。”他撑在巴基的上方，将他完全的笼罩住，这种角度对他而言十分新奇。巴基露出揶揄的笑容，“那你知道要怎么做了么？”  
斯蒂夫呼吸一窒，“我，我在训练营里还学了其他的东西。”  
巴基曲起膝盖，在他的裆间蹭来蹭去，在听到斯蒂夫的呼吸越来越沉重时，他舔着嘴唇问，“哦？那有没有找别人练习过？”  
斯蒂夫喘着粗气去亲巴基的耳朵，“没有，只有对着你我才能射出来。”为了增加可信度，他还特意强调了下，“我试过自己来都不行，真的。”  
其实斯蒂夫并不是性欲很强的人，和巴基在一起时属于情难自禁，想忍都忍不住。后来进了训练营，每天都累到半死不活，偶尔听到大兵们之间的黄色笑话，硬是硬起来了，可是怎么撸都射不出来，就算想着巴基的脸也没用，只能不停的泡冷水。  
这种感觉太糟糕了。简直就像快要原地爆炸的时候被人踩灭了引线，只能憋着。斯蒂夫再也不想尝试了，于是这几年几乎过着守身如玉的生活。  
“噢～”巴基夸张的笑出来，“我可怜的大个子，连和双手互帮互助的乐趣都被剥夺了。看来只有让我好好帮你了，是不是？”  
“对。”斯蒂夫红着眼睛，看向巴基的眼睛带着明显的欲望，“你得好好的帮我。”  
他迅速的剥光了巴基。全身赤裸的人儿像一只被献祭的纯白羊羔躺在他的身下。那浑身的肌肉线条比他印象里更为紧实和优美，斯蒂夫俯身细细亲吻身体上的伤疤。在爆炸里造成的细小伤口被舔过时带着酸麻，巴基轻轻的呻吟了一声。  
斯蒂夫亲过好不容易成型的腹肌，亲过小巧的肚脐，亲过毛发里还垂软着的生命象征，亲过结实的大腿，亲过圆润的小腿肚，带着他所有的柔情和期待。  
在斯蒂夫亲过脚踝向巴基的脚背移动时，巴基突然缩起自己的脚，“太脏了。”肯定脏啊，走了这么多路又被抓了几天，水都没喝到几口，更别说洗脚了。而且，巴基把脚缩的更紧了，脚底脚后跟脚趾上都是新泡老茧的，太难看了。  
斯蒂夫没有听他的，捉住他的脚继续往嘴边送，巴基立马叫道：“如果你亲了脚就别想亲我的嘴了！”斯蒂夫犹豫着，看了看巴基艳红的嘴，又看看他蜷曲的脚趾，最后只能不甘心的松开了他的脚。  
反正，有的是机会。  
在用惊人的肺活量把巴基吻成一滩水后，斯蒂夫托着他的两片臀含住了他的完全勃起的性器。那性器还和他印象里的一样，精致又美丽，让他爱不释口。巴基发出鼻音，不由自主的向上拱起身子，想进入的更深。  
他这几年当然不会像斯蒂夫这般守身如玉，不过也就偶尔撸几发，完全比不上斯蒂夫的嘴给他的温暖享受。嘴唇包住牙齿在柱身上滑动，舌头在龟头和马眼上舔弄，还有嘴中的吮吸和宽大手掌在他臀部的揉动。巴基伸手抓住斯蒂夫的头发，把他往自己下身压。  
斯蒂夫没有丝毫的拒绝，忍住咽反射，更加卖力的用舌头抚弄口中越发胀大的性器，甚至用喉部肌肉不停地挤压前头。坚持了几下，巴基就呻吟着缴枪投降了，精液一股脑的射进对方的嘴里。斯蒂夫用手挤压着根部，很体贴的等他射完才送开嘴，把东西咽下去后，又细心的把疲软下去的家伙清理干净。  
巴基一边因为余韵敏感的颤栗着，一边看着斯蒂夫露出不解，有些迟疑的问道：“你，你不准备进来么？”这里啥都没有，体液就是最好的润滑剂啊。  
斯蒂夫觉得自己因为这句话就要炸了，可是还是摇摇头，“这里太不好了。”  
看来他的小个子不仅有了四倍体能，还有了四倍固执呢。  
车厢内的温度已经上升不少，脱光了也不觉得冷。巴基在地上歇了会，瞥见斯蒂夫还整装犹如待发，顿觉不爽，便拍了拍他让他把衣服也脱了。  
手指流连的滑过斯蒂夫的肌肉，之前他穿着紧身衣就觉得挺厉害的，现在直接看更是壮观不已。“喜欢么？”某人一边啃着巴基的耳朵，一边得意的问。  
巴基故作冷漠的哼一声，可是怎么会不喜欢嘛。不管是揉是捏手感都这么好，不知道舔舔会是怎么样的。他这么想着人就凑过去，伸出舌头舔了一下。然而舔一下怎么够，于是他就把斯蒂夫的胸肌腹肌舔了个遍。  
斯蒂夫裤裆里的包鼓得更大了。  
他让巴基继续躺好，然后抬起他的两条腿并拢，拉开自己的裤链，把硬邦邦的大家伙抵进了巴基的双腿之间。  
他把巴基的大腿夹紧，在腿根里抽插起来。这当然是比不过实实在在的操干，但腿根的肌肉光滑有弹性，每次来回从头到尾都有瞬间被挤压的快感，对于急需抚慰的某个部位而言别有一番滋味在心头。  
斯蒂夫简直把四倍提升运用到了极致。他喘着粗气，腰部不停地前后摆动，最初还有些干涩，等有了顶端源源不断冒出来的前液做润滑后，斯蒂夫动起来更加得心应手。  
“斯蒂夫，慢一点！”巴基尖叫起来，腿根的肌肤异常娇嫩，斯蒂夫是爽了，可是他被硬物反复摩擦到发疼，而伴随着摩擦，也越来越热烫，这股热流盘踞在他的下腹挥之不去，射过没多久的欲望又开始蠢蠢欲动。更何况，斯蒂夫有时还会一不小心顶在他的囊袋上，又或者贴着他的阴茎揉蹭。也不知道是不是故意在刺激他。  
那根又热又硬又粗大的东西像是要在大腿上打上烙印般，巴基闭着眼都能想象出它是怎样一番狰狞的模样。  
斯蒂夫的大开大合终于慢了下来，变成了轻微的抽动，然后腾出一只手撸动两个人相叠的部位。巴基配合他的手挺起自己的腹部，还慢慢用腿揉搓杵在中间的肉棒。  
斯蒂夫发出低沉的吼叫，快速用力的挺进了几下，猛然分开巴基的双腿，将铃口顶进了正微微翕合的穴口上。巴基一惊，只觉得几股热流断断续续的涌了进来，填满他的身体，熨烫他的心灵。这时候他才有了一种斯蒂夫又在他身边的真实感，伴着满腔爱意，第二次交代在大个子的手里。  
斯蒂夫深呼吸了几口，低下头从巴基的膝盖一路吻到腿根，有些心疼的看着被他擦到发红甚至破皮的地方，又小心翼翼舔吻了数次。巴基眯着眼，平复着呼吸，穴口有液体流出的感觉让他感叹他的豆芽去了趟军营还真变得会玩了。任由斯蒂夫面带眷恋如同得了亲吻饥渴症一样的啄吻过他的额头脸颊脖子，然后把头靠在他的胸口手在他身上摸来摸去。斯蒂夫的体温比过去高，肉也比以前多，作为人体暖炉还真挺舒服的。  
直到巴基觉得自己快睡着了，才捅捅斯蒂夫让他起来善后，臀缝里黏腻的感觉实在是有点难受。等到清理完，又被吃了顿豆腐的巴基瘫在地上一脸不高兴。他嘟着嘴道：“我也要打超级血清。”  
斯蒂夫在他撅起嘴上啄了下，“怎么了？”  
巴基愤怒的说道：“太不公平了，你这里本来就大，现在竟然更大了！”刚才没看仔细，现在仔细一看真是吓了他一跳。这玩意绝对不是当时进到他身体里的那个！  
斯蒂夫一脸无奈又宠溺的看着他：四倍鸡鸡力，男人值得拥有。  
巴基：男性尊严受到了一万点伤害啊啊啊啊


	7. ⑦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夫夫双双把家还。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章没肉，下章也没有←_←

上级发来电报召斯蒂夫回去，斯蒂夫不想才刚见面就和巴基分开，于是假公济私的挑了一个小队的人，说要好好培养。  
巴基偷笑着和他一起上了卡车。两个人挨着坐在一起，靠在一起的两只手在别人看不清的阴影里交握在一起。  
很快小队又被分开，巴基跟着斯蒂夫去了附近的军用机场，巴基在看到飞机时瞪大的眼睛里闪着光，斯蒂夫让他坐在靠窗的位置。  
巴基像个圣诞节得到礼物的孩子扒着窗户不放，满脸欣喜的看着起飞后的风景。直到他睡着，斯蒂夫才极其自然的帮他换了个姿势，把他的头放在自己肩膀的肩膀上，给两个人盖上一张毯子最后心满意足的用脸颊蹭蹭那头卷毛，同样闭上了眼睛。  
一下飞机，巴基就伸了个懒腰，虽然坐飞机真的很新鲜，不过这么久只能窝在一个小空间里还是挺辛苦的。眼前一溜都是来接斯蒂夫去见上级的人，巴基瞥了眼斯蒂夫的表情，那紧抿的嘴角显示着主人的不情愿。  
“我要回去一次，让我妈知道她儿子还活着。”同时，巴基用下巴示意斯蒂夫快跟人走。  
斯蒂夫点点头，虽然觉得巴基回家的行为非常正确，可是眼中却流露出浓浓的不舍，好想带着人一起去总部。  
巴基觉得有些好笑，心头已经软成一片，大个子用小狗般湿润润的眼神看着你时，真的很难不心软。  
巴基轻轻锤了他肩头一拳，就像是好友告别时做的那样，又在他耳畔说道：“在家里等我回来。”  
斯蒂夫微笑，忙不迭的点头。家，他和巴基的家，真的是非常动听。  
斯蒂夫在总部被拉着讨论这讨论那，终于把该汇报的汇报完了，天也已经黑了。  
婉拒了一同吃饭的邀请，只想着能快点回去，快点见到那个人。  
斯蒂夫感叹的看着那扇久违的公寓大门，然后惊讶的发现从百叶窗里透出来的光，急急忙忙的翻出钥匙打开门，先闻到的是小厨房里传来的香味。  
巴基从隔断的墙边探出头，朝斯蒂夫露出个笑容，“看你还没回来，我先把房间打扫了一下，还透了透气。”见斯蒂夫傻傻的没有反应，疑惑的歪着头。  
“你，你在做饭？”给我吃。胸口的幸福满溢的让他发疼，冷清了这么久只有他一个人的地方，因为巴基的出现，这里才能被称为家。不，不对，他想，应该是有巴基在的地方，就是他的家。  
巴基笑笑，转身去看顾炉上的锅子，“我妈做的现成的，我热一下就能吃了，你等会。”没听到身后人的答复，于是巴基转头看过去，只见斯蒂夫一脸快哭出来的模样，吓的把锅都扔了，连忙走过去，捧着他的脸问道：“怎么了？是他们罚你了还是太累了？”  
斯蒂夫摇摇头，覆上巴基的手背，侧头在掌心亲了一口，然后乖乖的坐在桌边等巴基。  
如果不是斯蒂夫始终挂着傻乎乎的笑，那这顿晚饭可以说的上是温馨，两人还居然相安无事的各自洗完了澡。  
当然，洗完澡后，斯蒂夫就原形毕露了，十指紧扣的把人压在床上吻起来。  
双唇的挤压，舌尖的舔弄，看似急切，其实反而透着股难以言喻的沉迷和亲昵。巴基被吻的浑身发软，脸颊发烫，时而闭着眼，时而微睁，看着斯蒂夫同样动情的脸。  
在他因为快无法呼吸才断断续续喷出几声鼻音后，斯蒂夫停下来，不，并不是停下来，只是被吻的地方从嘴唇换到脖子，还有胸口。  
巴基察觉到有一根灼热的硬物顶在他的大腿根上，萌生出一种男友去参了趟军回来就变得欲求不满了的感觉。  
“还要继续吗？”他问。  
斯蒂夫抬头看向巴基微露的倦色，“就再让我亲一会。”  
巴基翻翻白眼，好吧，不仅欲求不满，还得了亲吻饥渴症。  
终于等斯蒂夫亲够了满足了，两个人抱着躺在小床上。巴基忽然笑起来，“以前你个子小的时候不觉得这床小，现在一起躺着就有点挤了。”  
斯蒂夫不得不同意，而且不是有点挤，是非常挤，于是他趁机又把人往自己怀里揽，赤裸的肌肤全都紧贴在一起，还很贴心的问这样有没有好点。  
好……个屁，大兄弟，你还没软下去的东西又硬了你造么？巴基很想翻个身把屁股对着给某个人，可是又觉得那样大概今晚真的就不用睡了。  
枕着斯蒂夫的手臂，耳边不再是战火纷飞，硝烟弥漫，巴基安心的闭着眼睛，睡意慢慢的涌了上来。  
“巴基，你，你搬过来和我一起住好不好？”斯蒂夫小心翼翼的询问在空气里回荡着，在巴基没有回答的时候，只剩下一片紧张的沉默。斯蒂夫搂在巴基腰上的手不自觉的抓了下。  
有点痛，又无比真实，心里明明那么渴望，却从来只把选择权留给他。巴基不舍得让他的大个子失望。  
往斯蒂夫的怀里越加的拱了拱，巴基的声音有些发闷，“换张床我就来。”  
“好。”斯蒂夫吻了吻巴基的发顶，这么简单的条件他现在分分钟就能做到。带着志在必得的微笑，斯蒂夫沉入睡梦中，在那里畅想他和巴基共同生活的美好的未来。


	8. ⑧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哄媳妇回家

斯蒂夫留在总部汇报任务的同时也提交了组建自己小队的申请，等批准后就能招收成员了。一想到之后巴基就能一直和自己在一起，斯蒂夫的脸上总是荡漾着笑容。  
两人一天都腻歪在一起的同时，巴基也发现了一个可怕的事实。  
那就是，随着美国队长知名度的提高以及对他所象征的英勇无畏精神宣传，所以！没错！巴基发现全世界的人都成了他的情敌！  
＃一定是他睁眼的方式不对＃  
当然，一般民众此时还不知悉队长的真实面目，最多只能对着队长的照片海报影像跪舔，可是在军队总部就不一样了。看，这个人又冲斯蒂夫暧昧的眨眼睛了，瞧，那个人竟然还调情般对着斯蒂夫舔嘴唇！麻的，斯蒂夫本来明明是他一个人的。  
巴基表示他非常的伐开心。  
尤其是，他跟在佩姬身后，目睹了斯蒂夫被一个女人拽着领带热吻的场面。佩姬轻轻咳嗽了一下，两个人这才猛【意犹未尽】然分开。斯蒂夫心虚中一眼就看见巴基和他脸上的微笑，一时间揣摩不出是个什么意思。只能安安静静的和他们一起进了实验室。  
巴基表示他是被气笑的，现在完全不想搭理某人。说完该说的做完该做的就直接走人。  
“巴基，等等！”斯蒂夫追在他后面一起跑出来。  
巴基挂着礼貌的笑容，“有事儿啊队长？”  
那笑容让斯蒂夫觉得非常刺眼，着急的想解释，“我——”  
巴基看了他一眼，“我先回去了。”斯蒂夫默默松开手，脑内想着要怎么说清楚把人哄回来。  
然而到了晚上他才知道巴基说的回去并不是回他们的家。  
第二天，斯蒂夫一大早就出现在了巴恩斯家的门口，在门口踌躇了很久，才敲了门。  
巴基的妈妈打开门，疑惑的上下打量着他，不认识啊，是谁啊，该不会是女儿的男朋友吧？“你是——？”  
“阿姨，你好，我是斯蒂夫。”  
“天哪，斯蒂夫，你简直像是吃了发酵粉。”巴基妈妈不敢相信这是儿子的小个子朋友。  
两个人先后进了屋子，客厅里巴基爸爸和妹妹都好奇的盯着他看，却唯独没有那个他最想见的人，“巴基呢？”  
巴基妈妈面露担忧，“他昨天回来就把自己关在房间里，饭也没吃。是不是，出了什么问题？”  
斯蒂夫连忙摇头，“没有没有，我就是来接他一起走。”  
巴基把自己窝在被子里，头上盖着枕头。  
当他看到斯蒂夫和别人接吻时，他真的非常生气，气到恨不得拿出狙击枪。  
他想，如果斯蒂夫还是那个小个子，就不会是这样了。可是那样……他看着身穿军装神采奕奕，举手投足间都流露出信心和力量的人，巴基觉得自己真是太自私了。  
带着还没消散的火气和一丢丢愧疚，巴基忽然不知该怎么面对斯蒂夫，只好选择逃回了家。  
一路上他又想了很多。  
他不知道斯蒂夫是何时喜欢上自己的。而他在没有弄明白对斯蒂夫的感觉时，是有过女朋友的，记得他还在斯蒂夫面前和金发碧眼的女友牵过手拥过抱接过吻。  
那个时候，斯蒂夫看着他们，是不是就像他今天一样，感觉心脏被一只无形的手狠狠攥住，又酸又痛。  
于是巴基一个人脑补的越多就越不敢去见斯蒂夫了。幸好斯蒂夫还知道自己来接媳妇回家。  
巴基听到开门声时，动都不动，假装自己睡着了。然而斯蒂夫已经看透了他的小动作，不过依然轻轻的坐到床边，“巴基，我很抱歉，真的，她突然凑过来，我没来得及反应，又不能对女士动粗，我——”  
巴基一把掀开被子的动作打断了他的话。斯蒂夫说话的几秒钟里，巴基想难道他还永远不见斯蒂夫了？不可能啊，好不如“骗来”的男朋友呢。一点都不像他，巴基•巴恩斯可是行动派。他看着斯蒂夫吃惊的表情，问道：“好好刷过牙没？”  
“有，有好好刷。”斯蒂夫算算自己都刷了四回了。  
巴基握上他的后颈就吻了上去，舌尖轻轻的摩擦然后纠缠在一起，伴着啧啧水声异常的助兴，很快斯蒂夫就掌握了主动，揽着巴基的腰把人拉到他的腿上。巴基只穿着一件居家T恤和运动短裤，某人不老实的手早就伸进了巴基的衣摆，抚摸着他的脊骨。带着薄茧的手也仿佛带着电流，巴基不禁拱起身子，让两个人更加贴近。  
他们吻得不疾不徐，更像是在安抚彼此，也怕弄出动静被巴基的家人听见。克制般的发出鼻音，巴基咬了咬斯蒂夫的下唇便断开了吻，眼中微微湿润。斯蒂夫看着嫣红的唇，忍不住又去亲了一口。  
巴基嗔怪的看了他一眼，说道：“我生气的时候想，如果你还是那个小个子该多好，那样就只属于我一个。我是不是很自私？”  
斯蒂夫摇头，理了理巴基睡乱的头发，“没有，你想的很对啊，我是只属于你一个人的。”  
巴基笑了，“明明全世界的人都是我的情敌。”  
斯蒂夫笑起来，傻笑，“我以前也是这么觉得的。”  
巴基觉得自己的心柔软的一塌糊涂，他用鼻尖蹭蹭斯蒂夫的脸颊，把两人额头靠在一起，“我爱你，斯蒂夫。”  
斯蒂夫立马伸出三个手指表忠心，“我也爱你，不管是过去，现在，还是以后，我都只爱你一个。”  
巴基在他的脸颊上咬了一口，威吓道：“做不到的话你就完了。”  
斯蒂夫心里甜甜的，当即表示绝对不会给爱人这个机会。  
被巴基妈妈邀请留下来一起吃早餐的时候，斯蒂夫正好提出让巴基搬过去和他一起住的事情，巴基妈妈还很开心帮巴基整理了不少衣服，嘱咐巴基不要给人家添乱。  
巴基内心呵呵哒。就这么把儿子给卖【嫁】了真不愧是亲妈。  
吃完饭就被斯蒂夫拉着走了，生怕他反悔一样。拎着一大包东西没发直接去军部，两个人就去了斯蒂夫的小公寓。  
门一开，斯蒂夫就把巴基推了进去，一个晚上不见，这地方像是换了个样儿。小床已经换成了双人床，之前的餐桌变成了折叠桌靠在墙边。橱柜撤走了一些，杂物可以放在床下。  
斯蒂夫抱住巴基，“等以后我存够了钱，可以买一套大点的房子。”  
巴基握住他的手，“这里是你爸爸妈妈留给你的，我很喜欢。”斯蒂夫不再说话了，只是把脸埋进他的颈窝里深深地呼吸着。  
总部批准了斯蒂夫的小队请求，而他也很快有了人选。  
“看到没，我告诉过你，他们都是白痴。”巴基喝着酒对笑的春风得意的斯蒂夫说道。  
“那你呢？”斯蒂夫满脸柔情的看着对方。  
巴基勾起一边的嘴角，“我得看着我那个勇往直前不知退缩的小傻瓜。”  
斯蒂夫被他笑的心里发痒，凑近他耳边小声道：“你知道的，我一点都不小。”巴基被热气喷到，缩着脖子一脸不可思议的看着他。  
斯蒂夫退开无辜的耸耸肩，“我只是想说我是个大傻瓜。”  
酒吧突然安静下来，一身红衣，佩姬带着扑面而来的美丽出现在他们的眼前。  
“队长，等适当的时候，我想我会邀请你跳支舞。”佩姬的视线在斯蒂夫和巴基间游走，然后又回到了斯蒂夫的脸上。  
斯蒂夫笑了笑，拒绝道：“谢谢你女士，但我已经有心上人了。”  
佩姬点头，“我想我已经猜到了。不过只是跳一支舞，我想你的心上人应该不会介意吧。”  
斯蒂夫沉默着不着痕迹的瞥了巴基一眼，“我会为您问一问。”  
等佩姬离开，巴基可惜道：“只是跳一支舞，我想我还是能接受的。不过她为什么不请我跳舞呢。”  
斯蒂夫哭笑不得，“可是我只想和你跳。尤其是在床上。”  
巴基朝他挑挑眉，不轻不重的在他腹部上揍了一拳。“我去趟洗手间。”  
等他解决完需求，刚开始洗手，斯蒂夫就推开洗手间的门走进来，反手在门锁上轻轻一转。巴基没有注意，继续低头洗手，“怎么了？”  
斯蒂夫从后面用身体把巴基包在怀里，看着镜子里的他，“我们回去吧。”语气里似乎带着点撒娇。  
巴基不满道：“才刚开始喝好不好？”  
斯蒂夫啄了啄巴基的耳廓，“我们可以回去喝，在床上喝。”  
紧贴的身体让巴基异常清晰的能感觉到身后人的变化，他只是来个洗手间的时间，这家伙怎么就发情了？巴基翻了个大大的白眼，“看来他们不仅把你人变大了，性欲也变大了。”  
啄吻变成了含抿耳垂，斯蒂夫含糊的回答，“只对你。”  
巴基躲了躲，继续翻白眼，“还变得会说甜言蜜语了。”  
斯蒂夫侧头去用嘴唇去蹭巴基耳后的皮肤，手在他的腹部来回抚摸，声音暗哑的问道：“有用么？”  
巴基觉得身体有些热，还有些酥麻，“笨蛋，当然有用。”斯蒂夫的怀抱让他安心把全部身心都交给对方。  
斯蒂夫掰过他的下巴，不由分说的在他的唇上啃了一口，拉住他的手，语调轻快，“那快走吧。”


	9. ⑨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉！一锅不温不火的肉！

外面天早就黑了，路灯打出昏黄的光。

路上几乎没什么行人，斯蒂夫毫无顾忌的揽着巴基的腰，一手抓着他的手，像是怕人半路退缩临阵脱逃。

巴基自己没用什么力，半靠着男人让他带着自己走。上一次做全套的记忆似乎已经模糊，可是好多细节依旧能从脑海里翻找出来。巴基伸手拽拽领口觉得有些热。

斯蒂夫拿钥匙开门的时候都握紧了他的手，巴基扯着嘴角笑，还没收住就被人拉了进去，按在门板上。柔软干燥的唇贴了上来，巴基微微张开嘴，滑腻的舌就迫不及待的钻了进来。

斯蒂夫吻得很用力，缠着舌头不放，像是要把人吻到窒息。巴基双手拥着斯蒂夫的后背，指尖用力到已经扣进了他的肌肉里。斯蒂夫完全没感觉到疼，他沉迷于亲吻和欲望中，眼睛暗的几乎成了黑色。

他退出来时，巴基眼角泛红，仿佛已经要滴下泪来。斯蒂夫又去吮吸他的下唇，不轻不重的咬着里面的嫩肉，听到巴基的吸气声才拿舌头舔了舔他搞出来的伤口。

巴基浑身都在发抖，不是疼而是性奋。他迎合着抬头让斯蒂夫去舔他的下巴和脖子，斯蒂夫解开他的衣扣，含住他的喉结，手在他的胸口滑动，小心翼翼的碰了碰他的乳尖。巴基发出绵长的鼻音，给了斯蒂夫巨大的鼓励。

他将一个红樱桃夹在两指中间，然后来回揉动。另一边的当然是被他吸进了嘴里。斯蒂夫像婴儿一般不倦的玩亵着巴基的胸口，就连乳晕都被吸得掐的肿起来了都不想放开。

巴基胸膛起伏着，又痛又麻可是还觉得很舒服，腰都要软了，还好斯蒂夫圈着他。只是下身涌起的欲望被卡在修身的长裤里，非常难受，巴基扭动着腰，嘴里动情的叫着爱人的名字。

房间里没开灯也没开暖气，斯蒂夫脱掉了巴基的衣裤，把人赶去了浴室，又连忙把自己脱了个干净，进浴室前还是折回去打开了暖气。

浴室不大，马桶对面是洗面台和镜橱，旁边是花洒，门口有个槛和地漏防止水流出去。此时浴室里已经有热气在漂浮，巴基站在花洒下冲洗着身体，从侧面看鲜红的乳尖挺立在胸口，性器笔直的贴着腹部。斯蒂夫觉得很美，是力量和爱欲的结合。让他想起曾经在博物馆里见过的维纳斯的画像和雕塑。不过那里的维纳斯只会让他拿起画笔，可是眼前这个却能引他犯罪。

斯蒂夫由衷的庆幸自己从不信上帝，否则他就会错过这个人，然后痛苦的压抑自己一生。

他走过去，站在巴基背后拥住他。他的手随着热水抚摸过巴基每寸肌肤，硬起来的兄弟在巴基的臀缝里缓缓摩擦。巴基臀部的肌肉浑圆有弹性，手感极好，这样揉蹭着都让斯蒂夫觉得舒服。

巴基反手压着斯蒂夫低头和自己接吻，又拉着对方另一只手来到自己的阴茎上。得到信号的斯蒂夫搂着人缓缓退后，后背靠住墙，一手按在巴基的肩头，一手开始上下撸动。巴基有些喘，因为快感也因为热气蒸腾，他紧压着斯蒂夫的下身，跟着他的节奏缓缓晃着劲瘦的腰肢，时而收紧臀部的肌肉。

又大又硬的家伙顶在他的后腰，巴基想起之前所见的狰狞巨态，忽然有些怕，不知道这么个大玩意等会要怎么进入他体内。他茫然的看着斯蒂夫，对方被他盯的嘴巴发干，手里的速度也越来越快技巧也越来越好，巴基抓住斯蒂夫的手臂，腹部微微颤动，没一会，他闭着眼睛，仰起头靠在斯蒂夫的肩上，一滴滴的白浊被男人的大手挤出来。

巴基偏头用舌尖描摹着对方的唇形，含糊的问，“知道要怎么做么？”斯蒂夫被他问的呼吸一顿，看向巴基的目光比热水都烫人。他将手伸到巴基的臀缝里，手指在穴口打着转，精液都被抹在了褶皱上，看到巴基嘴角往上扬，斯蒂夫连忙说道：“我知道的，还不够。”

巴基的笑意变成翻白眼。斯蒂夫拉着他走到镜橱前，打开柜子，把新买的乳霜拆了封，涂满了一根手指，然后巴基的身体里就多了根手指。

男人的手指修长骨节分明，好巧不巧一进去就碰到了前列腺，巴基哀叫一声腿一软手肘撑在了洗面台上。斯蒂夫被吓到了，忙问他怎么了是不是自己弄疼他了。

巴基骂他笨蛋，“你不知道？里面有个地方，你碰到了我就会很舒服。”斯蒂夫迅速的吞咽，喉结不停地滑动，伸进去的手指变成了两根。

柔嫩的内壁裹着他的手指，时不时的蠕动似乎是在欢迎男人的侵入，然后还要更深更多。斯蒂夫的手指旋转，摸索，内壁温暖又紧致的触感让他喉头发痒。两个人真正意义上的第一次，他光顾着用意志力别让自己晕过去，只记得巴基体内舒服的不得了，却没来得及细细品味。这次，他要好好的感受。

斯蒂夫一边亲吻巴基的脖颈，肩膀，一边增加手指，灵活的扩张着穴道。他已经摸清了巴基的敏感点在哪里，并且深深的牢记。时不时的碾按而过或者轻轻的掠去，巴基被他挑逗的浑身发抖，如果不是横在腰腹的手臂和洗面台他早就跪在地上了。

巴基看着镜子里的自己，绯红的面颊，染着春意的眼眸，半张的嘴里正吐出诱人的呻吟。他迅速的垂下眼又忍不住去看，射过的欲望又像是被火燃烧一样，越来越旺。

体内的乳霜已经化开，穴道里也分泌出透明的液体，混成了的乳白色在斯蒂夫的动作下慢慢被带出，刺激着某人的神经。

在巴基再次激烈颤抖后，斯蒂夫撤出了手指，将饱满的顶端抵在了因为突然的空虚，而收缩不止的穴口上。小口嘬着欲进不进的大家伙，想把对方吃进来。

巴基咬着下唇，等待着疼痛的到来。但背后的人却迟迟没有动作，巴基疑惑的回头，斯蒂夫亲亲他的红肿的嘴唇，“还是去床上吧。”巴基快把眼珠子翻出来了，感觉自己要痿，嫌弃的看着金发男人关掉花洒，心里却明白他是希望自己能舒服点。

巴基伸手揽住斯蒂夫的脖子，在他下巴尖上咬了一口，“抱我出去。”

斯蒂夫双手托起巴基的臀瓣，巴基分开双腿夹住对方的腰，感觉到热硬的巨物和自己东西磨蹭着，他勾勾唇，牙齿轻轻咬住斯蒂夫的耳垂，“下次你就这么抱着干我好不好？”他的声音轻飘飘的带着一点情欲的暗哑，充满了故意的引诱。

斯蒂夫没有说话淡定的抱着怀里的人，铃口倒是相当诚实的流淌更多透明的粘液，巴基低声笑笑用手握住他的龟头，旋转手心撸动起来。一直拿枪的手掌，带着薄茧，把斯蒂夫撩的已经顾不上两人还湿着，直接把人扔在床上，压了上去。

斯蒂夫拉开巴基的一条腿，挽在自己的手臂上，另一只手握着肉棒，在穴口外对准了角度，“我要进去了。”

巴基扯住手下的床单，肌肉紧绷，故作轻松的说道：“下次你要是再这样慢吞吞的，我就自己来。”

斯蒂夫想象着巴基在自己面前自慰的模样，只觉得阴茎更硬了，再不进去他就要炸了。而巴基那双饱含信任的眼睛，让美国队长丧失了最后自制力，他微微用力将紫红色饱满硕大的龟头顶进了那圈紧缩着的括约肌里。

巴基过着头，手掌牢牢按在自己的嘴上抑制住痛呼。虽然刚才斯蒂夫扩张时已经用了四根手指，可是和如今进入他体内的压迫力完全不能相比。

穴口被撑到极致，褶皱变得光滑。斯蒂夫只是适应了一小会，腰腹便向前挺动，粗厚的性器戳的更进，却无法没根而入，还留了一小段在外面，那里面温暖的让人害怕，斯蒂夫喘息趋重。明明还很空虚的穴道因为突然的侵入而急剧收缩起来，不知道是想吸住入侵者还是想把它挤出去。

巴基的脸色还好，不过刚才还耀武扬威的小巴基已经半软了下去，眼眶泛红。斯蒂夫伏在巴基身上，他也不太好过，巴基已经把他夹疼了，只能慢慢绕着圈舒缓两人的痛意。看着怀里人欲哭不哭的表情，斯蒂夫感觉自己被分成了两半，一半想好好安慰他，一半想让他哭的更厉害。斯蒂夫拉开巴基的手，亲吻他的嘴唇，胸口，舔嘬硬如石子的乳尖，用牙齿拉高再松开，又去揉蹭他软下去的性器。全身敏感点被逗弄，巴基很快又有了兴致，穴道内的疼痛变成了酸麻，还有点发痒。

柔软的肠壁稍微放松开来，内部分泌出润滑的液体，让斯蒂夫能缓缓的开始抽送。腔内湿润温热，缠绵的裹住刺入的肉刃，希望它能帮自己止痒。随着斯蒂夫摆胯的动作不断有液体被带出，滴在身下的床单上印上深色的痕迹，时隐时现的茎身被镀上一层淫糜的光泽。

巴基从鼻子里发出软软的鼻音让斯蒂夫不由自主的加快了挺动的速度。巴基阖着眼，张大嘴没有发出任何声音，只是快速的呼吸。斯蒂夫掰开他的双腿架在双臂间，凑到他耳边，“今天……隔壁没有人。”他需要听到巴基的叫声，听到他因为自己而发狂的叫声。

巴基张开眼睛，灰蓝色的眼眸透着浓浓的情意，他勾住斯蒂夫的脖子，“斯蒂夫……”音调似呻吟似呜咽，“你的好大，比原来还要大……顶的好深，在这里。”他拉着斯蒂夫的手抚摸自己的小腹，在斯蒂夫来回抽插中，这里的肌肉不断的颤抖。斯蒂夫仿佛可以感觉到肌理之下的自己正在如何占有着巴基。

不深不浅的抽送变成了狂风骤雨，内壁被不断填满，在硬物离开时迎上去牢牢的吸吮住。肠壁紧贴着斯蒂夫的阴茎，没有余下一丝缝隙。斯蒂夫像打桩机一样向深处猛烈进攻着，巴基发出求饶的嘶喊，“太快了，不行……唔，不要……”

穴道却心口不一的紧缩着，越发有力的箍着昂扬的性器，斯蒂夫当然也没有停下来，正不遗余力的撞向巴基的前列腺。

阵阵酥麻从这一点蔓延，巴基脚趾蜷缩，后跟在斯蒂夫健实的背脊上乱蹭着。斯蒂夫精壮的身躯上满是汗水，极致性爱的快感汹涌澎湃，“舒服么？巴基……”身下人早就被蒸腾成了粉红色，沉浮在快感的浪涛中，“舒服……好舒服，啊……不要停下来……就是那里，那里还要……”巴基不知道自己在叫什么，屈服于本能中。

斯蒂夫毫不留情的贯穿小穴，碾过巴基渴求的那一点，水声和撞击声交织荡漾在室内。

快感铺天盖地席卷而来，电流在四肢百骸窜动。巴基弓起背哭喊着。没有任何的抚慰，精液便从铃口飙出，沾在他的腹部和胸口。他僵直了几秒钟，慢慢瘫软在床上。脑海里还是一片白茫茫的，半点力气都没有，好像他刚刚射出去的是自己的灵魂。

斯蒂夫也停了下来，不是他想停，而是穴肉痉挛着挤压着他的肉棒，要把他夹射。可惜，美国队长的四倍体力让他在巴基高潮的后穴里，越发亢奋，不仅粗了一圈，连硬度都增加了。

他送开了巴基的腿改为托起他的屁股。被撑开的环形肌暴露在空气里，像是感应到被注视似的，轻微的蠕动起来。斯蒂夫分开两瓣臀肉，失去了最后的阻碍，阴茎整根没入巴基的体内，穴口卡在他的根部，顶部也挤推进从未被碰触的地方。巴基抖动了一下，还没从余韵里回过神，太急太深的动作让他有点不舒服。

他想伸手去推斯蒂夫，反而被人钳制住，细细密密的吻落下来，再多的拒绝都成了销魂的邀请，巴基萌生出自己上下两张嘴都在被干的错觉。

浑圆的臀肉在斯蒂夫的肆意揉捏下，变形变红。

穴道被越干越湿，越干越热，有粘腻的水儿从结合处流出，立刻被肉棒快速的捣弄成白色的泡沫，黏在两人的耻毛上。

斯蒂夫狠狠地往他体内撞了数十下，几乎要把囊袋也一起嵌进去，一股暖流冲刷过内壁，让巴基一个激灵，又射出一小股白浊。

斯蒂夫吁出一口长气，两个人面对面抱着平复呼吸，所以，当巴基被翻过身的时候整个人还有点懵。

“再来一次，好不好？”斯蒂夫抬起巴基的腰在他下面放了个枕头。

麻的，你都插进去开始动了还问我好不好？巴基侧着脸发出小动物般的轻哼声。

后入式让斯蒂夫次次抽插都尽根没入，退出时只把龟头留在里面。穴道已经被操得湿软无比，紧窒中带着弹性。大开大合的操弄法让两人都享受到了不一样的快感。

“真紧，巴基，你里面紧紧的吸着我。”斯蒂夫遗憾自己在第一次时竟然错过了这么美妙的过程。还好，现在一切都还来得及，他会让巴基得到更好的享受。

巴基的阴茎并没有完全硬起来，一边快感在他体内不断累积，一边却又无处发泄，这让他非常的焦躁。他用膝盖把自己抬高，往后撞去迎合上斯蒂夫的节奏，希望他能不断地摩擦自己的敏感点，给自己一个痛快。

前面没动静，后面的动静可就大了。后穴贪婪的吞入肉刃，巴基甚至能描摹出茎身上的隆起的血管。在某人持之以恒的不懈开垦下，他只觉得穴道里饱涨的厉害，有什么要从身体里涌出来。在斯蒂夫连续几次蹭过前列腺后，这种酥麻感越加强烈。

巴基仰头呻吟，穴道里一阵猛然的抽搐，溢出一股热流，全部都浇灌在斯蒂夫的顶端。斯蒂夫浑身发热，来不及严守的精关瞬间大开。

巴基倒在床上，在没顶的快感中痉挛着，发出抽泣声。原来男人是可以用后面高潮的，而且用后面高潮比用前面还要刺激，真是涨知识。

斯蒂夫抽出还没彻底软下去的性器，乳白色的液体立刻就从无法闭合的穴口流了出来，斯蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，又看看一动不动的巴基，最后还是爬下了床。

巴基晕晕乎乎的看着跑去洗手间还顶着半勃家伙的斯蒂夫，觉得自己的男朋友其实是超人。


End file.
